


Parades

by embulance



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, HP: Epilogue Compliant, Harry Potter & Ron Weasley Friendship, Set about two years after the Battle of Hogwarts, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, they are brotp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 21:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4114795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embulance/pseuds/embulance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’ve never actually been to a parade, so I can’t really say for sure, but I think it’s when a bunch of balloons and bands go down a street together.” Harry and Ron discover the joy of parades.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parades

**Author's Note:**

> this drabble is like two years old or something like that. I love it anyways. Enjoy :)

Hermione, my girlfriend of almost two years, was going to New York with her Mum and Dad to see a “Macy’s Thanksgiving Day Parade”, which was apparently some American muggle thing her Mum did every year.

I acted all excited for her, of course, but I really have no clue what the bloody hell a parade or Thanksgiving is. Thus, I had to ask the only other wizard I knew who might possibly know what this stuff is all about.

“Harry, mate, what’s a parade? And a thanksgiving?” I asked.

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment. “Thanksgiving is an American holiday. I dunno if wizards there celebrate it or not. I’ve never actually been to a parade, so I can’t really say for sure, but I think it’s when a bunch of balloons and bands go down a street together. Something like that.”

“Oh…” I sighed. That sounded way less fun than I thought it would. “That sounds… boring.”

Harry shrugged. “I dunno for sure. D’ya wanna go see one so we can find out?”

“Sure!”

When Hermione came back home, she discovered Harry and I planning our next five parade trips.


End file.
